


An Admiral and a Gentleman

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grey Jedi, Loss of Virginity, pregnancy mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Force sensitive Angelica is confronted by the mad jedi Joruus C'baoth. She wants nothing to do with him. Admiral Motti comes to her aid, and it is love at first sight.





	An Admiral and a Gentleman

Angelica Renard stopped suddenly in the Corescant cantina. She sensed the faintest whisper in the Force calling towards her. Sometimes the Force called gently, sometimes it was harsh. This time it created a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her dark-eyed gaze towards the corner of the cantina where the surge in the force was emanating from.

An older man in a brown cloak with a long white beard was looking directly at her. She met his gaze. She brushed her hand instinctively over where her lightsaber rested on her belt, hidden underneath the long black cloak draped over her shoulders. The young woman frowned. It seemed the man was also a Force user. She wondered whether he was a friend or foe. Or neither. In her experience with the jedi and the sith, she found that they both dealt in absolutes, and those absolutes were almost always their downfall.

Half of the eyes of the cantina followed her as she moved towards the man. Angelica was strikingly beautiful, and even with a plain cloak draped over her delicate shoulders and her chestnut hair plaited neatly down her back, she drew a lot of attention. She passed by a group of imperial officers who were currently drinking away their shore leave, and their eyes clung to her as she reached the corner. She opened her mouth to speak to the force user.

_Not here._ She heard the voice in her head.

_Who are you?_ She replied.

_I am Jedi Master Joruus C'baoth._ He replied.

Her lip turned up in distaste. _Jedi. I am not too keen on the likes of you._

_So you are a sith?_

_No. Though they are more tolerable than the jedi for the most part._

_You just need a proper master to show you your true potential. Come with me._

_My master is dead. He was killed by the jedi. Now I am my own master, and I don't need the likes of you spewing your archaic nonsense._

She turned around to leave. C'baoth gripped her wrist harshly. Angelica gasped in surprise and turned to him angrily.

"Let me go!" she demanded out loud.

"You are going to come with me," said C'baoth. "You must learn your true path! You will not continue to live in such ignorance!"

She struggled in his grip, but she found she could not break his grasp. She could usually easily twist out of such a hold, but it seemed like he was also using the Force to keep her in place.

"Let me go!" she said. "I'm not interested!"

C'baoth chuckled. "You don't know what is good for you. You need a true Master."

"No! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Suddenly, there was a loud smack, and she was free of his grasp. C'baoth lay prone on the floor, and one of the grey-uniformed imperials stood above him. The officer kicked C'baoth in the stomach, and the man winced.

"When a woman says no," said the officer sharply. "It means no."

"Mind your own business," said C'baoth, winded from the kick to his stomach.

"And how about you stop harassing women," said the officer with an icy glare.

"This doesn't involve you," said C'baoth.

"Sure it does," he said. "She is my girlfriend. And we were just leaving. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"That's right, baby," Angelica played along.

The officer held out his hand. His light brown eyes were gentle, and he had a pleasant face. Angelica took his hand, and they left the cantina without giving another glance towards C'baoth.

Once they were well away from the cantina, they finally stopped. Angelica faced him.

"Thank you," she looked at the rank on his uniform. "Admiral."

"It's not a problem," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "Thank you so much. I was really in over my head in there."

"That old man was a jedi wasn't he?" asked the Admiral. "I remember seeing him in holos before."

"Yeah," she said. "He wanted me to come with him to train me. But I hate the jedi. I don't want anything to do with them."

"And you can use the Force?" he asked warily.

"Yes," she said. "But it isn't something I would have wished upon myself. I have learned how to use my powers enough to defend myself, but I would never join the jedi."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Angelica Renard," she said. "But you can call me Angie. And yours?"

"Conan Antonio Motti," said the Admiral. "But you can call me Tony."

She smiled at him, a warm feeling filling her chest. She reached for his hand again. He squeezed her fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," he said. "I was wondering if tomorrow night I could invite you for dinner."

"I'd love to," she said.

* * *

Admiral Motti had taken her to a fine restaurant at the top at one of Coruscant's tallest buildings. She was interested to learn that he served with Darth Vader in the military. Her master had also briefly known Darth Vader. Although Tony was wary of Vader's zealous devotion to the Force, she was relieved to learn that he did not dislike all Force users. In fact, he seemed intrigued by her powers. Or perhaps he was just intrigued with her in general.

As the evening continued, her chair had inched closer and closer to him. She could not remember the point when she had traded her chair for Tony's lap. He had brushed her hair to the side and kissed her. And then that was it. That was the moment she knew that she was in love with him.

* * *

The silk sheets of the luxury suite bed felt divine against her naked skin. As chance had it, she had fallen in love with a very wealthy man, but she would have been just as happy if it had been the coarse sheets of a cheap hostel on her back. The man's hot mouth between her spread legs took her thoughts away from anything else. He inhaled and then sighed as if the taste of her wetness was the very essence that kept him alive.

She gripped his hair and he buried his face in her cunt. The tip of his nose rubbed her clit, and she moaned appreciatively. Her small tits wobbled as she rocked into his face. Tony swallowed her juices with a loud, vulgar slurp and moved his face upwards so his tongue could swirl around her engorged clit.

She cried out from the wet flicks against her sensitive bud. Her breath caught in her throat when Tony slid a long finger inside her wet opening. He looked up at her expression with satisfaction. She met his gaze and bit down on her lip. There was longing and desire in his eyes. Along with love. Tonight was the first time in a long time that Angelica felt safe. She let all of the fear and anger go.

She climaxed with a shriek, and her legs clamped around Tony's head. He chuckled and waited for her legs to relax before moving. He hovered over her flushed body. Her breasts heaved with her gasping breaths.

"My darling," he said. "You taste better than the finest Corellian wine."

She smiled. She looked down at his eager cock, which was dripping against his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered hotly in his ear. Tony's face turned bright red.

"A-are you sure?" he said, his heart pounding in his chest.

She nodded. Her thick-lashed, brown eyes made his throat feel tight.

He grinned with excitement and pressed a close-mouthed kiss against her pink lips. He reached for her legs and placed them over his shoulders.

"Then lay back and relax, beautiful," he said.

"Oh!" she gasped heatedly when the head of his cock breached her opening.

He winced from the effort not to thrust forward too quickly. He pushed his shaft, inch-by-inch, with a deliberate slowness inside her softness. She whined and writhed from the new feeling of being stretched down there by a man. It was certainly more intense then when she had pushed a curious finger inside of herself. It felt unusual, but she decided that she rather liked it. Tony stilled for a moment and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," said Angelica. "You can keep moving."

He slowly pulled part of the way out and then pushed his cock back inside. Angelica moaned and gripped his light, brown hair tightly between her fingers. The pain of her grip against his scalp contrasted nicely with the pleasant squeeze of her tight pussy around his cock. He leaned close to her and slid his tongue between her parted lips as he increased the pace of his thrusts. She flicked her tongue back against his. She realized the wet squelches filling the room were from his shaft sliding in and out of her cunt. She moaned again and her toes curled from where the were wrapped behind his head.

"Do you like it?" he asked breathlessly against her lips.

"Yeah," she said, her tone completely open and vulnerable.

"Good," said Tony.

He shifted his hips, and his cock brushed against a spot that made her see stars.

"Ahh!" She called out. "THERE! MORE!"

He eagerly obliged and angled his cock to strike the sensitive spot with each thrust.

"YES! YES! YES!" Her nails grazed his back painfully.

Tony chewed his lip trying to last just a little bit longer. She screamed and her vision went white for a second. Tony filled up her crevice with a passionate grunt.

When Angelica's vision came back into focus, he was looking down at her with a satisfied smile. He brushed a hair from her glistening forehead and gently pulled his spent cock out of her.

"That was really nice," she said.

Tony settled next to her and pulled the soft blanket over them.

"You almost sound surprised by that," he said.

"I thought that," she said, embarrassed now, "Well, that it was supposed to hurt."

"No," he said, gently. "If I would ever hurt you then I would have to take a long walk with my blaster and put myself down."

She smiled at him with affection. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?"

He put his arm around her and she settled against his chest.

* * *

When her admiral was through with his shore leave, she reluctantly bid him farewell. With how uncertain life could be, she was afraid that she would never see him again. However, he assured her that she would be seeing much more of him in the future.

He kept his promise, and by the time they were expecting their first child, she was running his family's large Coruscant estate. Some days she left her lightsaber locked up in master bedroom's wardrobe. She would distract herself with her daily tasks, and forget about the existence of the jedi and the sith. Most days, however, her common sense got the better of her, and she hid the weapon underneath her dress. In the back of her mind, she knew that one day she would need it again. She would need it to protect her family. Ever since she learned that she was expecting their daughter, she had reoccurring dreams of a man coming into their house to take away their child.

She would try not to wake Tony, and she dismissed the disturbing visions as the vivid dreams that even non-Force sensitive women would commonly have during pregnancy. It was always easier when her husband was next to her. She would reach for Tony's hand, and try to forget the image of of the blue-eyed jedi with the green lightsaber that was burned in her mind.

She felt a flutter in her stomach, and she placed a protective hand over her womb.

"I will protect you, Kira," Angelica said with determination. "You will never be a jedi."

 


End file.
